


Life Calls The Tune, We Dance

by HuiLian



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, and i don't know if they have a dance floor, i have never actually been to a gala, so i'm sorry if it's not accurate, they are so cute together tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuiLian/pseuds/HuiLian
Summary: Barbara has to suffer another Gala. Dick endeavor to help her bear it.





	Life Calls The Tune, We Dance

**Author's Note:**

> So, life happens in the form of mid-test and hell was unleashed upon earth. This is a fluff fic to help me maintain my sanity. But of course, I cannot post until now, a full two weeks after mid-tests. (Title from John Galsworthy… I just searched for dance quotes on google and found this.) So, enjoy!!!!

 

It's yet another one of Bruce's damn galas. This time it is to celebrate the anniversary of the Wayne Foundation. Of course, Commissioner Gordon has to come. And of course, Barbara Gordon has to come.

She never particularly liked the galas. As a kid, if her dad came, she would as well. Her dad was always afraid of leaving her alone at home as a kid (Who wouldn't, in Gotham?). Every time he could, he would bring her with him. The galas were never at the top of the places she liked. (It was not the bottom either).

It disturbed her nightly adventures. Every gala meant a night spent smiling and chatting idly with 'high society' instead of running across rooftops and catching criminals. It was not ideal.

The only concession was that most of the galas were Bruce Wayne's, so Dick was there. He was her best (only) friend in Gotham Academy. She liked him (she loved him), and it didn't hurt that he was not born to riches like most of the kids at Gotham Academy. His presence made the galas verging on the side of fun.

(And when she found out about who Robin and Batman really were, it gives her a sense of satisfaction to know that the Dynamic Duo was also not out there in the streets.)

Then Joker happened. And she was in a wheelchair (and her life was ruined). People looked at her with pity in their eyes. She hated going out then, and she loathed the galas. A room full of high end people cooing at poor Commissioner Gordon's daughter? She'd rather fight the entirety of Gotham Rouges. (She could not do it now. She was helpless now.)

But that was then. Oh, she still hated people looking at her with pity and she really hated the cooing, but she's secure enough with herself (with Oracle) to not mind those vultures too much. She (Oracle) could take all of theirs in a single click. They were nothing compared to Oracle. (Oracle rules all the information of Gotham. Oracle has countless assets across the world. Oracle is powerful.) So she smiles.

One thing she really misses from the galas is the dancing. She used to drag Dick to the dance floor. (Dick would always agree). She would always try to get her father to dance with her, but he always declined.

_After_ , her father would always try to get her to dance again, but this time, she was the one who declined.

"Why the glum look, beautiful?"  
Barbara startled out of her chair. She was so lost in her thoughts that she doesn't notice Dick going nearer. Damn it, she's going to have to up her game after tonight. Dick's going to tease her about this for days.

Sure enough, he has already got a very wide grin on his face. Innocent enough, but Barbara has known him for years. That kind of grin always meant trouble.

She glared at him. Hopefully it would be enough to discourage his teasing tonight.

"Whoa, whoa," Dick raises his hands in surrender," I just want to check-up on you."

She continued her glare, and added a raised eyebrow for effect. She learned that from Alfred.

"Fine," Dick whined. (Barbara will have to thank Alfred later.) "I was wondering if you would like to dance?"

"A dance?"

"Yes." Dick's grin turned into a soft smile. (That was her smile. That was the smile Dick reserved for her.) " I haven't danced with you in a long time, Babs. You're always busy this way or another. I thought this is the perfect chance to steal some of your time."

Barbara was pleasantly surprised that Dick would want some of her time. But still... "I'm busy? You're the one who spent an entire week in San Fransisco! You have no ground to stand on!"

"The Titans needed help!" he said indignantly. "And of course from all I've said you just have to focus on the busy part. What part of 'I want to dance with you' did you not understand?"

God, he was cute like this.

Dick and Barbara have a very long and very complicated history. Some of it was even her fault. Barbara's a woman enough to admit that. She also knew that the whole family have a bet on when they would go back together.

(If she was honest with herself, it's not going to be very long. She have always loved him, after all. It's easy to just be _in love_ with him. It's easy, so very easy.)

Barbara's determined to beat the whole lot. She's not going to give them the satisfaction.

However, it's very damn hard when Dick's being all cute and flirty. She doesn't have the strength to put him off for very long. She never has.

She's going to try, damn it.

"The part where I'm supposed to just do what you say?" Barbara looked up expectantly.

Dick winced. He knew what part he did wrong. Barbara was always a feminist, even as a kid. He sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way," he looked at Barbara with such sincerity in his eyes, it was hard to not forgive him immediately. "Dance with me? Please?" He extended his hand.

Barbara couldn't say no. She never could, with Dick. "Make sure you do not forget to _ask_ , next time, Former Boy Wonder." She took his hand and rolled her wheelchair.

To her surprise, he didn't lead her to the dance floor. He led her to a secluded corner of the ballroom. Barbara felt a rage built up within her. (It never dissipate, not entirely.) She snatched her hand out of his.

Dick turned back to look at her, confused. Then his eyes lit up and he hurried to say, "It's not the wheelchair, Babs," he said softly, "It's just that the dance floor is filled with people, and I don't want to be interrupted."

Barbara didn't buy it. Her expression must have showed it, because Dick continued, "I haven't had you to myself for quite some time, now. Humor me with this one dance? Just one. Then we'll go to the dance floor, all right?" Then his smile turned to a grin. " If on the way there I'm not snatched away by something needing my urgent attention."

Barbara rolled her eyes, but accepted his reason. "Damian was last seen near the drinks table, and hasn't been seen since. He might have been into some kind of mischief already."

"Ugh. Can you not remind me?"

Barbara laughed. Dick did too, after a while. She missed this. She missed the easy way she could be with him. She missed their camaraderie and knowing each other's actions before they did it. (She wanted it, so badly.)

"So, a dance, my lady?"

"With pleasure."

 

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr (huilian.tumblr.com)


End file.
